The Surgery Branch is conducting a wide variety of studies related to the natural history, diagnosis and treatment of cancer. Major emphasis in the past has been on the surgical treatment of malignant melanoma, sarcomas, and head and neck cancer, and carcinoma of the cervix. The Surgery Branch is initiating new studies in the treatment of melanoma and sarcoma as well as initiating new programs in the surgical treatment of breast cancer and in the endoscopic approach to cancer diagnosis.